


Never a Good Place

by superwoman1015 (kathiann)



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathiann/pseuds/superwoman1015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A take on the last scene of Il Tavolo Bianco as seen through the eyes of a bystander. Spoilers for Il Tavolo Bianco (obviously).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never a Good Place

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a Jisbon shipped way back from the days when Red John was just a sheriff giving Van Pelt the creeps on the side of a dusty road. So while I'm enjoying Lisbon being happy (or whatever emotion she's feeling) with Pike, I just...man it hurts. "Il Tavolo Bianco" was almost painful to watch. The end made me cry. It literally made me cry. Hence, this little piece of fic. Just my take on what Pike may or may not have been doing while Lisbon and Jane wear crying on the porch.

Marcus stood by the living room window. He told himself that he didn’t mean to eavesdrop, that he wasn’t standing in the shadows as quietly as possible to overhear his girlfriend and her…he wasn’t even sure what Jane was to Teresa, out on the front porch. It was late at night. He was only making sure that nothing bad happened…to the highly skilled FBI agent known to tackle men twice her size.

_”I’ve been thinking about you leaving.”_

Oh, crap. He knew there was no way this was going to end well. A man, who despite all protest to the contrary, is in love with his girlfriend is standing on her front porch at an hour where only bad news happens and he wants to talk about the move to DC. Marcus knew going into a relationship with Teresa that her relationship with Jane was “complicated” but nothing had prepared him for this.

_“I want you to be happy.”_

Well, that wasn’t entirely what Marcus had expected…but then, he wasn’t sure what to expect. The man had had over 10 years to make a move on Teresa, Marcus honestly though he’d have done it by now.

_“And that is the most important thing to me, that you do what makes you happy.”_

It was hard to hear through the window, but Marcus though that he may have heard Jane’s voice crack. Not for the first time, Marcus thought about the odd, almost codependent, relationship that Teresa had with Jane. It was like they fed off each other. Like they could read each other better than couples he knew who had been married for 20 years.

He heard the door open and he quickly hurried to the couch. The conversation on the porch, the confession of sorts, was not for him to have heard. He pushed down a brief glimmer of guilt that tried to worm its way through his chest and started flipping through the TV channels.

“What did Jane need?” He asked he noticed Teresa standing in the doorway to the living room.

“Oh, he just came to drop off some cannoli. Want me to put some on a plate?”

Marcus looked up at her, her eyes were wet and slightly red and her voice was tick with unspoken emotion.

“Um, sure. I’ll just wait here.”

She nodded and he watched her walk away. He was in love with a woman who was in love with another man. And that was never a good place to be.


End file.
